


Enraging

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cravings, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotionless Au, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotion is something he Craves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enraging

Light headed and emotionless, Michael stumbled into his bedroom as vicious cravings clawed at his mind. He tried not to trip over the clothes that were hastily thrown in a pile on the floor as he made a B-line directly to his bedside table. Desperate hands fumbled with the lock on the draw that contain what Michael craved so much… Rage. He pried the draw open and the sound of its runners gliding across the plastic bar greeted Michael’s ears as it to open and display its self for those who seek. His blood pulsated rhythmically though his veins at the sight of the three syringes filled with black liquid. Michaels mind was thrown into overdrive as his hand traced over the capped needle, with quickened movements he rolled up his black long-sleeved shirt and uncapped the needle. Anticipation for relief flooded his body as his head screamed with pain and with a deep breath the cold, sharp metal broke through previous scars and into Michael’s blood stream. The black liquid drowned in the sea of red as it travelled through his veins, emotion swelled in his mind as the pounding slowed to only a heartbeat. Rage filled Michael’s body as the urge to scream rose along with the feeling of being human again. Although he knew it only numbed his thoughts and let him live a fantasy for a few short hours before his craving for emotion sparked up and ignited his pain again. He knew it was killing him, that thought only made him more enticed by the drug for Michael did not care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! still taking prompts till December.


End file.
